Deceit and Love
by Valleyj
Summary: This is uh, part 1 and 2 combined..Very short. Took me a LONG time to get this up here, lol. I'm IloveFred96 from Quizilla. And Valleyj from Livejournal. Stories are VERY popular over there. So im bringing the love here! Enjoy!


I felt a peice of paper hit my head that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I glared and turned around and saw Draco laughing at me with Crabbe and Goyle. I gave him the finger and turned around.  
"Valerie is he doing it AGAIN?" Hermione whispered.  
"Yes." I said bitterly through gritted teeth.  
"Tell Harry or someone-"  
(Harry is my cousin by the way)"No he has enough shit to deal with he doesn't need me giving him my silly girlie problems."  
Hermione shrugged,"Whatever you say..."  
"Besides...Draco and Madison(my little sis who is 11)is in love with him...And it's kinda gross...But I saw them kissing the other day. And I HATE Draco...And he loves me. I CAN'T fall into his trap." I said.  
Hermione shrugged yet again,"Alright...Never stopped you before with Cedric."  
"Look I told Fred I was sorry. That was along time ago..." I said (I cheated on Fred with Cedric in my fourth year but apparently when I was younger he used to come to my house and play...So we kind of new eachother before school.)  
"And you and Fred ARE going out. And you are happy with Fred." Hermione said.  
"Yeah I am." I said nodding my head.  
"Yes...But you've had sex with Draco befo-"  
"SHHHHHH!" I said.  
"Sorry,"She lowered her voice."But you have had sex with him before."  
"So he wouldn't land me in detention for the rest of the school year. And that was 2 years ago!" I said.  
"I'm just saying..."Hermione said.  
After DADA I thought about what Hermione had said. I DID have sex with him...But that was TWO years ago. I'm sure he's long since forgotten. He has screwed nearly every girl in Slytherin. Half in Hufflepuff, a quater in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor...Me.  
And Harry would nevet forgive me if I went out with Draco...Never. Nor would Madison...Or Fred. Oh what was I to do!? And I DIDN'T like Draco...No I did not. But why was I thinking about him all the time...Why? WHY? WHY?????  
"Hello Mudblood."  
I turned around, oh shit...

"Hello Mudblood." Came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I was very annoyed at the moment. Draco wouldn't leave me alone for five minutes! EVER! "What do you want NOW Malfoy?!" I asked loudly through gritted teeth.  
"Oh...Nothing...Just wondered if you were DOING anything Saturday." Malfoy said.  
I looked around franticly for someone, and then I saw Seamus Finnagan. Now, I thought he was hot. Very sexy for a leprechaun.  
"Yeah. Me and Seamus,"I said grabbing ahold of Seamus."Are going out now."  
"We are?"Seamus asked.  
I kicked him and handed him all the money I could find in my pocket and I said,"Yes Seamus...We are."  
Draco gave me a look. He KNEW I was lying,"Aren't you going out with Weasley?"  
True I was,"No...Not anymore...Things weren't working out. And aren't you going out with Madison?"  
He looked angry and said through gritted teeth,"I never was!"  
"Right,"I said very amused,"Well Seamus come on let's go."  
"Valerie...What the hell are you doing!?" Seamus asked.  
"I just want Malfoy to leave me alone. And we CAN'T go out, because I'm going out with Fred. So, I just need you to pretend tha-"  
"Oh no! I'm sick of gettting into your crap! Anyone who gets sucked into your lies Valerie...Never gets out!" Seamus said angrily.  
I looked at him with a sad and confused look on my face,"But- Seamus wait!" I called.  
But I was just yell"Hello Mudblood." Came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I was very annoyed at the moment. Draco wouldn't leave me alone for five minutes! EVER! "What do you want NOW Malfoy?!" I asked loudly through gritted teeth.  
"Oh...Nothing...Just wondered if you were DOING anything Saturday." Malfoy said.  
I looked around franticly for someone, and then I saw Seamus Finnagan. Now, I thought he was hot. Very sexy for a leprechaun.  
"Yeah. Me and Seamus,"I said grabbing ahold of Seamus."Are going out now."  
"We are?"Seamus asked.  
I kicked him and handed him all the money I could find in my pocket and I said,"Yes Seamus...We are."  
Draco gave me a look. He KNEW I was lying,"Aren't you going out with Weasley?"  
True I was,"No...Not anymore...Things weren't working out. And aren't you going out with Madison?"  
He looked angry and said through gritted teeth,"I never was!"  
"Right,"I said very amused,"Well Seamus come on let's go."  
"Valerie...What the hell are you doing!?" Seamus asked.  
"I just want Malfoy to leave me alone. And we CAN'T go out, because I'm going out with Fred. So, I just need you to pretend tha-"  
"Oh no! I'm sick of gettting into your crap! Anyone who gets sucked into your lies Valerie...Never gets out!" Seamus said angrily.  
I looked at him with a sad and confused look on my face,"But- Seamus wait!" I called.  
But I was just yelling at his backside...As it walked down the dark, damp, deserted hall  
ing at his backside...As it walked down the dark, damp, deserted hall.


End file.
